Surpassing All Other Heroes
by CrazySasori
Summary: The Hero Faction is impressively powerful, for a group of humans. However what would happen if a certain blond knight turned out to be a hero descendant? What sort of changes would this bring about, not only in himself but in those around him. Probably the first Kiba/harem.
1. Awakening

AN:

I've been on this DxD craze lately and so I finally decided to get off my ass and write a fanfic.

This is going to start towards the end of Volume 3, because that's where the changes are going to begin, and just so you know Kiba will be the main character; I can barely tolerate Issei anymore, I think he's really funny during the rising action but during the climax of almost every major fight after volume 5 he completely ruins it for me. So I decided to make Kiba the main character and I won't spoil anything but Kiba's going to be getting a major power up, and the development of his abilities will be different. I'll drop some hints in this chapter that some might pick up on.

The beginning of this was taken straight from the light novels, however it will deviate from canon soon.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

'Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?'

**[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.] **

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

"PLEASE!" Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[Transfer!] **

HEARTBEAT

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our 'Knight' It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUMBLE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the fallen-angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, devils and fallen-angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was

saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"{Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least}. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

_{We were no good alone.} _

_{We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.} _

_{It will be okay if we are together.} _

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

_{You have to accept the holy-sword.} _

_{It's not scary.} _

_{Even if God is watching.} _

_{Our hearts are always…} _

_{ONE.} _

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

* * *

As I stand here absorbing the light of my comrades, I can still feel the tears streaming down my face.

**{ Tch! To think that a descendant of mine would be this weak.}**

'What!'

I look around but no one has moved, it's almost as if time is standing still.

**{ Oi! What are you doing standing there crying like some pathetic mongrel, if that fool killed your comrades then show him your fury! Show them all the might of one descended from the one true king! } **

'One true king? Who… are you?'

**{Who am I? Fool, I am…}**

* * *

As Kiba stands there absorbing the light from his fallen comrades, something changes. A horrifying red aura begins pouring out of his body, and I can't tell what it is. Is it holy? Is it demonic? I cannot tell, however Kiba's whole body is covered in this red aura.

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

**[That "Knight" has reached it.]**

'What do you mean?'

**[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is… Balance Break!] **

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

**[Although that's not all, something else has changed in him, perhaps...] **

'Perhaps what?'

**[No, I could be wrong so I'll save that for later]**

Buchou and the others are starting to shake under the force now surrounding Kiba, even Kokabiel and Balba are starting to look worried! The aura begins to writhe like a massive flame, and I can barely hear Kiba scream something out but it was unintelligible due to the howling winds. Suddenly there was a flash and a swirl of destruction was expelled from the aura around Kiba. It's heading straight for Freed and Balba!

BOOM!

An explosion occurs and when the dust finally clears all that remains of Freed and Balba is the Excalibur that was created by combining four of the pieces back together. The aura around Kiba vanishes and he starts falling to the ground, in his hand you can see a hazy image of a red and black sword with a golden hilt as it disappears...

* * *

So there's Chapter 1, I'm sure some people can figure out just what happened, seeing as there are 4 very obvious hints and 1 rather obscure one. If you can figure out all 5 hints then you can help me decide what to do with some of the girls.(Pssst, I'll give you a hint, 1 of the 5 is what it's crossed with)

I plan on having Issei with Asia, Ravel, and most likely Ophis, since I'm not quite sure of a way to put her with anyone else.

Kiba on the other hand will be taking all of the rest of Issei's harem plus his biggest fan, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Tsubaki, and Xenovia are definite. I might also include Rossweisse, Kuroka, and Sona, however I'm still a little undecided there, plus I still need to figure out who I'm going to put Irina with, Issei or Kiba. I picked this particular time because most of the girls aren't really 'in love' with Issei yet and also because this is Kiba's novel, so I figured it would be a good place to start his transformation into Protag mode.

So tell me what you think, I know not a lot was changed this chapter, however things will start moving differently from here on out.


	2. New Perspective

AN:

Well the two people who guessed were correct, Kiba's ancestor is in fact Gilgamesh. The 3 obvious clues were of course, him calling Kiba a mongrel, himself the one true king, and the sword, Ea, at the end. The obscure clue was the name of the story, it's just a slight change from one of the different names of the Epic of Gilgamesh, "Surpassing All Other Kings". I thought about using Knights instead of Heroes, but my goal is to make him a little more Gil and a little less Saber, so I decided Heroes would probably be better. One of my reviewers also brought up that Rias is already in love with Issei at this point and I personally disagree, I think she is infatuated with him for saving her but doesn't quite love him yet, you can point out the scene where Issei boosts Rias from the chapter New Knight and New Rival, however this is coming from the POV of Kiba who doesn't really understand his own feelings very well, much less understand how others feel. If you think I'm wrong, well too bad, because one of the things that I really hate about DxD is how they downplay Rias as just a power up for Issei. If your hoping Issei is the main character then you might want to go somewhere else, while I won't bash him, he'll still be important, I just don't plan on him being as central to the plot, as in the LN.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

_**{Mongrel!}**_** - Echoes of Gilgamesh**

* * *

As I, Yuuto Kiba, slowly return to consciousness, I can hear the voices of my friends around me. I open my eyes and realize that we're back in the club room and everyone is sitting a few feet away talking quietly. My head is pounding and my body feels heavy, but other than that I seem fine.

"Ah! Yuuto, you're awake!"

Buchou exclaimed with a relieved voice. Everyone else welcomes me back to the land of the living.

"Ugh... What happened?"

I said as I slowly rise to a seated position and face everyone with my head lowered.

Buchou adopts a serious look and begins to relate all that I had missed after I passed out. The deaths of Freed and Balba from my attack, the battle with Kokabiel, the revelation of God's death, the appearance of the Hakuryuukou and his swift victory over Kokabiel who even the others had been completely outclassed by, and the conclusion when the Maou army arrived, although it seems to me like she's leaving something out, especially with the way Koneko-chan is looking at Ise-kun...

"Did something happen between Ise-kun and Koneko-chan?"

I asked with a confused voice.

"...He's the worst"

Koneko-chan says with a bit of venom in her usually soft voice.

"Fufufufufu, Ise-kun was almost swayed to the dark side by Kokabiel with promises of a harem of beautiful women."

Akeno-san says with a voice tinged with amusement, while Ise-kun sulks in the background.

**_{Fool! If he wanted a harem he should just go out and take them instead of slobbering like some dog over anything with a decent set of tits!}_**

'That voice!'

That arrogant voice filled with power sounded familiar but with this splitting headache I can't quite remember who it belongs to.

"Ahem! anyway, I was hoping you could shed some light on what happened to you before you passed out."

Rias says after getting everyone's attention.

"I'm not quite sure, my memory of it is a little hazy but it seemed like someone was speaking to me. I can't really remember what we talked about but it seemed to have something to do with my... bloodline? All I know is, that there was an unbelievable amount of power swirling around and inside me, before a sword formed in my hand. The sword had a strange alien feel to it, and it quickly sucked an enormous amount of power out of me, and into itself. I was trying so hard to control it. I barely managed to swing it in the direction of Freed before it overwhelmed me."

I state with a strained voice.

"That is rather worrying... well regardless of the source, that new power of yours is quite amazing and you'll have to work hard in order to control it."

Akeno-san says with a worried voice.

I finally raise my head all the way and hear a gasp.

"... Yuuto-sempai's eyes have changed"

Koneko-chan says while staring wide-eyed at my face.

'My eyes?'

Akeno-san hands me a mirror and I see that Koneko-chan is correct, my once grey eyes have become crimson like Buchou's hair, and they also have a cat-like slit for the pupils.

"Well, cosmetic changes aside, before I let you all head home, there is just one more piece of business to take care of..."

Buchou says with a scary smile and a red aura slowly growing on her hand.

"It's time to punish my naughty Knight who went off by himself, 1000 spanks."

That night I was spanked while Ise-kun laughed so hard he fell to the ground, and even Akeno-san and Asia-san giggled at me.

* * *

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel.

Asia and Issei who came into the club room got shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…why, are you here!?"

I, Yuuto Kiba, couldn't hide my hide my amused smile as Issei pointed his finger at her.

PA!

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says it while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." - Issei

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." - Xenovia

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?" - Issei

'Yes, even if she has found out the truth about God's death, this decision does seem a little quick.' - Kiba

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it, so it's fine, after all not thinking about small things is just like Buchou. Certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword such as Durandal feels reliable. Especially for the Rating Game, where our opponents would be devils, so a holy-sword as powerful as Durandal would be immensely useful against them.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia-san.

"By the way, where's Irina?" - Issei

'What did happen to Shidou Irina?'

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The damaged sword created from four of the Excaliburs that acted as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the sword, they can use alchemy to re-forge the holy-swords again." - Xenovia

'My attack damaged the Excalibur made from four of them quite heavily, but so long as the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe it can be remade.'

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" - Issei

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself… however it doesn't surprise me that the Church would go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics given how extreme their views are.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." - Xenovia

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. At worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home…..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia says it while making a sigh. Issei suddenly makes a weird face and looks over to Buchou who nods, ah it seems Issei was unaware of Kaichou's being the younger sister of a Maou.

Oh yeah. The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel was repaired by people related to the Maou.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

Buchou explained it to us. Then Kokabiel won't be ever coming outside then. That's good, I don't want someone like him running around, threatening the lives of my friends.

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

That time, the "Vanishing Dragon" was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. It's not an incomplete one like Issei. A perfect Balance-Breaker from a Longinus... a part of me is disappointed that I missed seeing it because I had passed out from my own use of Balance-Breaker. Speaking of Balance-Break, I haven't been able to pull that sword out since the battle with Freed. I feel a massive increase in power and a definite change inside myself but for now it seems I am unable to use my Balance-Breaker. As a side effect though it seems like the demonic swords from my Sword Birth have become Holy-Demonic swords, something I didn't even know was possible until I saw it with my own eyes. I'm fine with that however, that alien sword was so difficult to control and would be unsuitable for my fighting style in my current state. Perhaps sometime soon I will be strong enough to control it but for now I shall work on becoming more powerful in order to protect all of the new friends I've made.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize."

Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder. The Governor of the Fallen-Angels certainly sounds like someone with lots of ego. The gathering the representatives of the three sides would definitely be a big event. Whatever they talk about then would affect the future of the world…

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." - Buchou

"Are you serious!?" - Issei

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, to be invited to a meeting such as this is definitely a huge deal.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" - Issei

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival." - Xenovia

'Fourth strongest, huh. I suppose that's why he was able to defeat Kokabiel when the others couldn't even stand up against him.

Xenovia then looks at Asia-san.

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia-san smiles like a Virgin Mary as she forgives Xenovia. Asia-san is truly a kind girl… it seems everyone is deeply moved by your kindness Asia-san. Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but because Buchou and Issei were with her she was able to return to normal.

"… So you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia-san stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-san says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia-san.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia-san also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the sword using Knight over there as well." - Xenovia

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

I reply with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room.

CLAP!

Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"YES!"

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

* * *

[Let's grasp it! Dragon ball!]

A karaoke room. I, Hyoudou Issei, was singing an anime song while holding the microphone in one hand.

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Asia, you damn sadist!"

Motohama and Matsuda continue to boo at me. Asia also seems like she's enjoying it. Though Koneko-chan isn't participating in singing and is eating ice cream and pizza. The Glasses-girl, Kiryu was still choosing her song. Kiba is…drinking coffee elegantly. Che! That good looking guy even shows off in a place like this, huh. Speaking of which, that damned pretty boy seems to be getting even more popular with girls lately due to his growth spurt, aside from growing an inch or two, it seems he's also putting on a little more muscle, I've even seen the girls in our club blushing a little while looking at him when they think no one is looking. Just what the hell kind of training does that guy do to get such results like that... GUH! Damn it Kiba! Pretty boys like you should just die!

Using the day off, just like we had planned, we started to play for half a day. We met up at the front of the station. Motohama, Kiryu and I beat up Matsuda who came 30 minutes late and went straight to bowl! We wasted our stamina by playing four games of bowling and then went inside the Karaoke Box. And we have been singing endlessly since then. Asia and Kiba haven't sung yet, but I will make them do so afterwards. Actually I wanted to sing in a duet with Asia at least once! Singing in a duet with a blonde beauty is the best, right! Also, Asia is wearing a gothic-lolita outfit today! She's too cute! That was Kiryu's idea. How do I say this... So the "master mind" can even make Asia, who was a former Christian, have such good taste in outfits!

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns."

Asia seems like she will say that. But if she does that, then Kiba, Koneko-chan and I who are devils will die so please don't. I invited Saji but he declined it while crying and saying "Kaichou forbids me from playing with the opposite sex". He must have wanted to come! It must be strict being a servant of Kaichou. I drank a sip of a juice to clear my dry throat after singing. I sung a lot. Buchou and Akeno-san who haven't come today are enjoying shopping together. Previously, Kiba and I received a photo via message that had "Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you boys like" with a heart mark. It was a photo sent from the changing room so blood burst out from my nose on the spot, and even the Casanova blushed a little! Hahaha. My Onee-sama sure is erotic. Gufufu. Oh yeah. The pool is about to open soon. According to Buchou, we can use the day off to play as much as we want at the pool. Apparently she will show us her swimsuit then. Akeno-san as well! Uhyoooooou! An erotic-swimsuit worn by two Onee-sama's with erotic bodies! My drool isn't stopping! Aaah! Come quickly, summer!

"…Ise-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose."

Said Koneko-chan with a reproachful look. Oh, is that right? A nose bleed.

"…You were thinking something lewd, right?"

Ouch! Koneko-chan was right on the spot!

"Oya? The size of the thing in your crotch is…"

Oooooooooi! Kiryu! Don't use your glasses to measure my thingy right now!

"…Were you thinking about Buchou-san?"

Asia said with an unpleasant face. Lately she is starting to become really sharp….

"Hahaha, it's nothing! I...I have to visit the washroom for a bit!"

I stood up from my seat and left the scene.

* * *

As I was exiting after wiping off my nosebleed, I saw Kiba who sat on a nearby chair.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

I asked.

"Yeah. Something did."

I also sat on the chair next to Kiba.

"Aaah. I'm so tired. I got too carried away."

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game." - Kiba

"That's also a part of it."

Both of us laughed at this normal conversation. Then Kiba spoke out with a serious face.

"Issei. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

This guy was waiting in front of the washroom to say this…

"…It's alright. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"Issei..."

Uu… Don't call out my name with that pretty boy smile! You're making me jealous again!

"Th…then should we sing my favorite song?"

"Heh. So you have a favorite song, Issei?" - Kiba

"Leave it to me. I can sing Dragon Ball's intro endlessly for 24 hours."

"Lo…looks like I need to be prepared for that." - Kiba

"Who cares. Let's do a duet between the "Pawn" and the "Knight" of the Occult Research Club."

"Yes, yes."

We returned to the Karaoke room while talking about casual stuff and took the microphones immediately. We performed a burning duet. That time I saw Kiba's true smile.

Later that day, the photo of the duet between me and Kiba was taken by Kiryu and spread around the whole school. The rumor of me and Kiba being gay increased even more. Give me a break!

* * *

Well, there's the end of Chapter 2 and the conclusion of the events of Volume 3. Most of this was just filler stuff and explanations from Kiba's POV, rather than Issei's, along with some small changes that are slowly happening to Kiba, that you might or might not notice.

Some of you might be annoyed with me sealing off Ea for now but don't worry he will get it back later, but it won't be for awhile, to compensate though he will be getting something else much quicker which will evolve into another badass weapon of Gilgamesh's, just one not QUITE as broken as Ea.

Also as of right now he doesn't remember who he talked to during that fight but he will remember very soon and will get some answers via Azazel-sensei, and if any of you were wondering why Gilgamesh doesn't talk much well that is because, the voice in THIS chapter is not REALLY Gilgamesh more like an imprint of his personality that occasionally makes snarky comments, that will become more frequent as time goes on which will build up to the unveiling of Ea again later. The voice in Ch1 was Gilgamesh, who was giving a sort of greeting to the first of his descendants to be capable of awakening his blood.

The ending being from Issei's POV was also to show that I'm not just going to shunt him off to the side, because in situations that aren't super dramatic he is hilarious, and also because I couldn't resist setting the 2 main Heroes up for more gay jokes in the future kukukukukuku

I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday, however since I'm in college and soon we're going to be getting ready for mid-terms, I probably won't be able to update very quickly but I will attempt to at least update once a week.

Read and Review peoples, I take all forms of criticism, even flames... reading them on other peoples stories always amuses me.


	3. Revelations

AN:

So the plans I had for today fell through and since none of my favorite stories decided to update, I suddenly found myself with a lot of free time and nothing to do so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter out today.

Now technically Volume 8 Life 3: Memories of Oppai goes between volumes 3 and 4 however since nothing would change about it I decided to leave it off. The only purpose of Memories of Oppai is to show why Issei is the pervert that he is. If you want to you can go read it yourself. And to the reviewer who asked if Kiba would be getting Gil's treasures, well I will say that some time down the road he might be getting an interesting tattoo...

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

_**{Mongrel!}**_** - Echoes of Gilgamesh**

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei, was hurrying towards a client on my bicycle late in the night performing the duties of a devil.

I was in the middle of great work!

During the day, my blood was low and that was problematic. My life with Asia is fun but the stimulation is too much. If I had been more like a playboy, I would have pushed her down and taken her right there in that bathroom.

But that girl came from a world with different values from the one we live in now. The developments during that bath might have led to sex. If I had laid a hand on her with sexual motives then I think I might have finally lost my virginity, but the household would have been destroyed and there would have been no traces of our descendants, because Buchou would have killed me when she found out.

Asia is still so pure, even if her time around Buchou and Akeno-san is starting to make her more erotic. She must think of me as her family… and she adores me like an elder brother. I shouldn't lay my hands on family living under one roof! But abroad they're more progressive towards matters of body relations. However the stimulation is way too strong… If I can't even get used to this, then I'll never be able to make a Harem! In this situation, I won't even be able to dream of becoming a Harem King! The dream is still far off!

Meh, it's fine. Right now I have to work innocently for my job! If I keep doing my job, I will increase in rank! Let's first get a position! I'll work hard aiming to be a high class devil!

Right now I am moving by bicycle, but I have gotten used to the devil business like this, and my service to the customers is going well too.

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

After looking at the client, I let out a sigh.

The client was a black haired man with a "bad guy" appearance. Looking at him, I would have guessed that he was around 20.

Ah, this person is a foreigner so I can't tell what his true age is. Even though he is a foreigner, he's wearing a yukata. Meh, it's been hot recently.

I think he's a handsome guy. Maybe his face is as attractive as "The Handsome Prince" Kiba. However, the atmosphere from his entire body feels like a "bad guy", which is lately not so different from Kiba's. While his personality hasn't changed too much the feeling you get from being around him now is different, but now girls who like bad guys are also falling for him at first sight, Dammit Kiba!

Right now I am in the client's room inside his mansion.

And the person he decided upon was me. Somehow he seems to like me. I don't know why he likes me and even though he never has large requests, he calls me everyday.

Yesterday he made me go buy bread in the night! And before that, he said "Let's go fishing" and had me accompany him to a nearby fishing spot! And before that…!

I don't want to remember it anymore! Wait, is it that big of a thing for you to even call a devil?

No, our business is to fulfill human requests. I shouldn't be complaining. My master Rias Buchou would scold me, and in order to fulfill my goal as Harem King, I will have to live through this strict business!

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon and I'm lonely without an opponent."

Heeeeey! It's that sort of request again! Wait, complaining is bad.

"Yes, I would love to."

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand.

He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Buchou and the others were surprised. Thanks to him, it's no doubt that my value is growing as well!

Well, I guess I am thankful to him for that. Alright, let's handle this easily today as well and go one step further on the road to becoming Harem King!

The client was setting up the game. Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet. Maybe I'll be his favorite customer from now on as well. Learning his name is obvious then.

"Alright, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games." - Issei

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

Yes, I am good at racing games. Top speed legend Ise. I have played at every game center! Fufufu, I'll show him! The power that I honed in the war zone known as the game center!

"GO!"

And although I started off well, my lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, I had developed my overwhelming advantage but…

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

What crap was he sprouting while thinking that…

"Uoooh, no way!"

My car was slowly being surpassed! What an unbelievable situation! To be beaten like this by a beginner!

"WIN!"

He easily made it to the goal! He must have been a master in short races!

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Not yet!" - Issei

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun… no, Sekiryuutei."

…Eh? … J-Just now, what did he say just now…?

The words that came out of the man's mouth. Upon hearing that, a chill went down my whole body.

This guy, who the hell is he…? Why does he know that….? He's not human?

I swallowed and fearfully asked him.

"….Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed...

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei."

"WIN!"

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with my stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap.

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back...

* * *

"This isn't a joke!"

Buchou had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face.

This is Rias Gremory, she is my, Yuuto Kiba's, master and a high class devil.

She is a very strict yet also very kind person. She's just the sort of person I would want to serve.

By the way, we have changed into our summer uniforms and they're short-sleeved. I, personally, find the summer uniforms to be much more comfortable.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

Buchou was trembling with rage.

A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in this city between devils, angels, and fallen angels, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future.

We got involved in that incident, and a part of me feels responsible because I had run off on my own, but to top it off, we would have to be present at that meeting and report on the details of the incident.

Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted us. It seems he was Issei's contract client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. It's correct to say that it was an interference in other peoples' business. Not to mention, since it was the governor of the fallen angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level.

However, Buchou's family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be alright Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

Buchou said that while patting Issei's head.

Buchou is a high class devil that adores her servants and treats them as a part of her family. She's also possessive and hates when her possessions are touched or hurt by others.

I'm happy, but it's kind of complicated, because lately I have started yearning for Buchou, but Buchou probably doesn't think about me the same way. It's a master-servant relationship between devils… The Knight and the Princess.

Not only that, lately things about me have been changing. First it was my eyes changing from Grey to Crimson, then I suddenly gained two inches in height changing my old 5 foot 8 inches(172 cm), to almost 5 foot 10 inches(182 cm). Not only that but I've had a pretty huge jump in both demonic power and pure physical strength, heck I might even be able to beat Koneko-chan in an arm wrestle! Those things are fine however the most alarming changes are the subtle ones in my personality and the strange voice in my head. I enjoy fighting a lot more than I used to and lately I've been having strange feelings about the girls in my club...

**_{Heh, so the baby finally had his balls drop!}_**

If I don't find a way to deal with this, I might go insane. However I decided not tell anyone about the voice because I don't want to worry anybody.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" - Issei

After hearing about his worries, I decide to speak the other male member of the club.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"…No, um, I am happy but…how should I put this... if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…" - Issei

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You're one of my precious friends. If I can't save a friend from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household. Between my sword and your Boosted Gear, we should be able to overcome any crisis."

I say with a serious face while feeling my blood pump just a little bit faster from the thought of battle.

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

Buchou is pondering. We can't break down the relationship between devils and fallen angels any further on our whims.

Since Buchou is quite strict about that topic, if there is no big movement from their side, then we won't move as well.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

Ah! Sirzechs-sama has appeared! Immediately Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and myself kneel down.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

Buchou let out a surprised voice, it seems she had no idea that her brother, one of the four Maou, was coming to visit.

Yes, he is Buchou's Older Brother and the current Maou of the devil society, 'Sirzechs Lucifer'-sama.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Is what Maou-sama said. Behind Maou-sama there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia-san as well.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Raise your heads, it's okay to not be so respectful, is what he was suggesting. Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

While surveying the room, Maou-sama is giving a bitter smile.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Buchou asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really responsible for the Maou-sama who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Maou-sama handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. Since I don't have any biological family, most of the people that will be coming to visit me during class will be some of my female clients, single mothers, and even some married women!

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Buchou sighed.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

So Buchou's Otou-san will be coming as well...

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

I see, since Buchou's Onii-san is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't take it nicely that she's being treated specially. However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Seriously? I couldn't hide my surprise. No, not only me, everyone looked shocked.

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and the Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs-sama glances at Issei.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Buchou's newest family member and her other Knight.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, not to mention became my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

…Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. She's a hard to understand girl like always.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you just were reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Maou-sama smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Buchou's.

"Thanks."

After hearing Maou-sama's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

What would a lodging institution be …It may be open but it would take time to search for such a thing.

Issei then raised his hand and said it.

"Ah, if that's the case then…"

* * *

Alright this chapter was mostly to introduce the Volume 4 events and show some of Kiba's and Issei's thoughts on the changes he is beginning to undergo.

Next chapter will be fun to write because while Issei will be goofing around with Sirzechs, Kiba will be going out to learn more about what's going on with him by talking to a certain Fallen Angel Governor, with an obsession with Sacred Gears. After all who better to talk to about your Sacred Gear, and what's wrong with it then someone who has been studying them in depth, and should he get some answers on just what is up with the voice in his head, well all the better!

Read and Review Peoples


	4. Getting Some Answers

AN:

I told you guys, I had nothing to do today so I've just been blasting these chapters out one after the other, especially since I haven't made big enough changes to REALLY effect most events yet so I can just make small changes to canon and get a decently sized chapter relatively quickly, but seriously don't expect chapters to come out this quickly all the time.

So here's Chapter 4, where Sirzechs stays at the Hyoudou residence and Kiba sneaks behind everybody's back to get some answers about the "mysterious" voice in his head. I honestly can't wait until after the events of volume 5, because I have some really fun ideas for stuff to do alongside the goofy little short stories that make up Volume 8, although I'm still unsure as to which one I'm going to start with.

And to the guy who asked about Kiba adopting Gil's mannerisms, ehhh I'm still undecided on that right now, after all I have slowly been morphing him into a Gil look-a-like and adding a few smidgens of his personality, so there is always the chance I might add more, but at this time it's looking unlikely, mostly because I want him to be a Gil-esque Kiba, not a complete Gil clone.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

_**{Mongrel!}**_** - Echoes of Gilgamesh**

* * *

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve it."

In my house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and my parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was beside Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia-san waiting on standby.

After that, I gave a suggestion.

"If that's the case, would you stay in my house"… is what I said.

At first Maou-sama was circling his eyes but maybe after remembering that Buchou was living in my house, "That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister was boarding in," is what he said and readily consented.

"No! No!" Buchou was resisting cutely but there's no way you can stop both Maou-sama and Grayfia-san; after the devil business was completed, we came here to the Hyoudou household. Your red face is so cute. You would naturally be scared of what your brother, who's also the Maou, would say.

For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, we made it that he's Buchou's Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Buchou's father runs.

He's Sirzechs Gremory. After using the name he threw away long ago once more, Sirzech-sama seemed to be having fun.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia."

Maou-sama answers my father's question.

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Buchou let out gasps, but Grayfia-san while being expressionless was pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia-san and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

Ah, Buchou's family seems to be interesting. Who would have thought that the Maou-sama would say jokes like this. Since Grayfia-san seems to be accustomed to this as well, Maou-sama must be doing mischief frequently.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mother asks Maou-sama. Without shame, her cheeks were dyed red. Mother, were you fascinated by Maou-sama's beautiful face? Well it's a given since he's Buchou's male version, he would be cool. I can't say anything after seeing him rubbing his cheek where he was pinched…

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Gakuen, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Otou-san brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen.

Hey! Otou-san! Suddenly taking out the sake! Isn't that rude!

However, in response to my anxieties, Maou-sama let's out a smile.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth

Maou-sama was much more friendlier than you would imagine.

* * *

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Ise?"

The fun party was over, and it was time to sleep.

In front of my room, Asia was standing in front of Maou-sama with a sad face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Asia, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-kun."

I see. Maou-sama wants to sleep while talking with me, he's already placed the futon for guests in the room.

Asia who sleeps with me every night in my bed. She seems to be completely sad from not being able to sleep with me. Yeah, like a little girl's stuffed doll which she uses when sleeping gets taken. It's too cute.

By the way, even now I am sleeping with Buchou and Asia together. Every night we slept like the kanji for river.

But you know, if we 3 sleep together every time, strangely I have become relieved. I understood it as husband and wife always sleep together. If I had an elder and younger sister, would it be like this?

I get used by Buchou as a hugging pillow, Asia too not wanting to be defeated hugs me as well, I have been making wonderful memories every night but… beyond that it hasn't developed… Maybe because it feels like it's family love?

Buchou says that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep while hugging someone she'll die, although it seems more like she does it to tease me and Asia. Asia says if she doesn't have me by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it.

That reminds me, recently Matsuda told me, whilst shedding tears,

"I smell Asia-chan's scent from Ise! What's the meaning of this?"

Well that's a given. Because we sleep together everyday. It's not strange even if I give out Asia's scent. I reply ambiguously to that but, wouldn't strange rumours be spreading amongst some boys?

Fufufu, no doubt the boys from my class think I have graduated from my virginity. It's best you think that! It isn't bad that they think that! Though I haven't been able to graduate!

If this was Kiba or some other guys, would they have already slept with Buchou and Asia? No no, that's not true! Even though it's this wonderful situation, there is a proper order for things. For me to skip the order and attack Buchou is…

**[If you look at it from guts, you're not the Red Dragon Emperor but the Red Virgin Emperor, Partner.]**

Suddenly, the one who says that is Ddraig.

Shaddup! Leave me alone! In the meantime I will do ecchi things with Buchou and you just keep on looking from there!

"Ise…"

The one who hugs me is Buchou! Uoooooh! I am happy but in front of two people having this done, I am seriously embarrassed!

At school she's the cold and cool Buchou but, recently at home she's like this. It resembles an office lady who can accomplish anything calmly but when she goes back home, in front of her pet she becomes like a kid.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you?"

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

Grayfia-san takes away Buchou who was saying something. Buchou went away from my body.

"I know, Grayfia…"

"Ah, Um, Ise-san, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room."

Slightly bowing her head, Asia headed off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

The only two left were me and Maou-sama.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!"

Just by him entering my room I am nervous!

Maou-sama's posture is elegant, the aura surrounding devils is quiet around him but even an amateur like me can sense the terrifying concentration of magic power through my skin.

Probably just by concentrating a bit of his power I would be reduced to dust. But I can feel his splendor.

Because this person is at the highest of the devils, we can continue on our devil jobs with peace like usual.

This is the Maou...

Just by inhaling the same air as him you can tell that he is of an entirely different class.

While I was trying to prepare myself to sleep together with him while having never had a proper conversation before, the lights were switched off and I was beside him.

"I heard you met Azazel."

Maou-sama said that to me.

"…...Yes."

I acknowledge to that obediently.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see. …... Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your boosted gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

Yeah, to be honest, I don't want to have another owner other than Buchou. I mean, I can't even go to that place. If I get forcibly brainwashed, then what will I do…

As if realizing my concern Maou-sama speaks in an enjoyable tone.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you kindly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you and her servants."

This person must really care for Buchou from his heart. I felt his words just now were overflowing with deep affection.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes."

That's obvious, Maou-sama. I will protect Buchou from now on as well. Always. Even if I become alone, it won't change the fact that I am Buchou's family.

Even if I become the Harem King, if Buchou gets in trouble I will come rushing to her.

"I… no, I am Buchou's… Rias Gremory-sama's pawn."

"Thanks... Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Is it alright for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

O-Onii-san? W-What are you thinking, are you my Onii-san…? I don't get it but I think it's a very high honor.

"It's rude after all is what I feel, would calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?"

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon… Meh, it might become that before long unless someone else catches her eye, so it should be fine with this for now."

"? H-Huh…."

Seems like Sirzechs-sama somehow came to a self conclusion. I don't get what he's thinking but since he's the Maou-sama it must be a high level anguish.

"By the way Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"The boosted gear can transfer the increased power to someone else."

"Yes, that's true."

"The topic's different but you seem to like the big breasts of girls, right?"

"Yes! I love them!"

Ah, I affirmed it in a loud voice in front of Sirzechs-sama! What a rude thing! I am so embarrassed! However, I sure am obedient to my desires!

"Even as her brother I think that Rias' breasts are bountiful."

"Yes, Buchou's-Master's breasts are the best is what I feel!"

Onii-san! Buchou's boobs are the best! They really are the best! Thank you very much for raising them up! I'm giving thanks from my side as well!

"This is a 'what if' question but… if you transfer your increased power from your boosted gear to Rias' breasts, what will happen?.. Meh, don't worry about it."

"-?"

That moment, a shock never before felt in me was born.

…Use boosted gear on Bu-Buchou's boobs…..? No way, that thing… is possible…?

No, but! That concept wasn't present! Gift to boobs! To transfer the power of Sekiryuutei on boobs! Th-That is, what exactly would happen if that occurs?

I can't imagine it! I can't predict it!

Dammit! Maou-sama's thought level is far above mine! What conceptualizing power!

…..Would the size simply increase? It can't be, that beautiful pair would be able to even wrap around national treasure level items? No no, would they shine while stretched? Uhhhhh! I don't know!

My brain was howling as if my expanding thoughts were raging. Over here, I'll rotate my head so much that it'll be the largest rotation done in recent times. Both of my hands' fingers were twitching unconsciously facing the sky like they were squeezing boobs.

M-My eyes are becoming clear! Not good! I can't sleep! I can't sleep! If I gift it to breasts, what will happen?

"Good night, Ise-kun."

While Sirzechs-sama went to sleep beside me, I was endeavoring the whole night with my delusions without getting an answer.

* * *

I, Yuuto Kiba, was hurrying towards the house of Issei's client , Governor Azazel on foot, late in the night.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this behind the others back but I cannot afford to miss this opportunity!'

Earlier today it was decided that Sirzechs-sama would stay at the Hyoudou Residence, and considering that Rias has been living there for sometime I can't say that I'm surprised. I see the mansion that Issei described as I slow down and begin walking up to the door. I knock three time loudly and clearly.

"Well, well, well what's a Devil-kun like you doing here so late at night?"

Azazel was indeed a black haired man with a "bad guy" appearance just as Issei described. Looking at him, I would have never guessed that he was the peace talking leader of the Fallen Angels.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory, and I have come here without permission from my master to speak with you. Governor Azazel, I hear you have a great interest in Sacred Gears, and I was wondering if I could speak with you about mine?"

I state calmly. Azazel looks me up and down and says

"The servant of Sirzech's little sister eh... and the wielder of the Holy Demonic sword, alright, so long as you just call me Azazel, you can come in."

As I follow behind the Governor of the Fallen Angels into an office, I can't help but notice the huge book case filled with old dusty books.

"Ah, quite the collection isn't it? It's mostly old books about mythology and legendary human figures. I've been researching them due to the unusual number of awakening Hero Descendants lately."

Azazel says upon noticing where my attention was at.

"Hero Descendants?"

I mutter, for some reason those words resonated inside me, as if I should be remembering something important.

"Humans who are descended from legendary figures in history, King Arthur, Hercules, and Siegfried to name a few. They are people with talents similar to their ancestors that have a high probability of coming into contact with their ancestors legacy."

Azazel explains calmly. He seems like the type of guy who would be a good teacher, despite being a scientist, he doesn't try to over complicate his explanations.

_**{Feh! Just a bunch of pathetic mongrels who made a name for themselves with the treasures pilfered from my vault!}**_

"So only humans can be Hero Descendants?"

I ask while trying to ignore the voice.

"Well, not necessarily I suppose. This might have been true in the past but with the creation of the Evil Piece system, it may be possible for a Reincarnated Devil to be a Hero Descendant, however as far as I know there hasn't been any yet. Why so curious? I thought you wanted to know more about your Sacred Gear?"

Azazel asks with a raised eyebrow. That is true but for some reason I feel as if this concept of Hero Descendants is important and may be connected to the strange voice in my head.

"Because it may be connected to what happened during the incident with Kokabiel."

That definitely got his attention. Azazel is suddenly studying me much more closely than before.

"During the battle, when I was absorbing the crystal that contained the factors that Balba had extracted from my friends and achieved Balance Breaker, I heard a strange voice. I can't remember what we talked about but he did something to my Sacred Gear and in my hand appeared this very alien sword. I can't quite remember what it looked like other than that it was black and red with a golden hilt. I do however remember one thing he said to me whilst we spoke. He called himself the one true king and that I was his descendant. Does that mean anything to you?"

Azazel suddenly gets up and looks through the books one the shelf. Before long he seems to find what he's looking for as he pulls a book out and then hands it to me. The title of the book is written in some language that I can't understand, **Shūtur eli sharrī. **

"It's Babylonian, it means Surpassing All Other Kings, another name for what is called The Epic of Gilgamesh, and it is the first piece in the literary history of the oldest King, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh... GILGAMESH!

* * *

**{Who am I? Fool, I am Gilgamesh! King of Uruk! Son of the Goddess Ninsun! And the One True King of this world, all others after me were mere pretenders, mongrels leeching off of my glory!}**

* * *

As I fall to the ground clutching my head, I remember who that voice belonged to.

"Oi! You okay Devil-kun?"

Azazel asks as he helps me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm better now that I finally remember..."

I say with a relieved voice.

"Gilgamesh huh, Sheesh kid you sure did hit the biological jackpot, aside from somehow being two-thirds God, he was the owner of all the treasures of the world and is the oldest Legend in history."

Azazel says with an exasperated voice. Frankly though, I can't fault him, if this weren't happening to me I wouldn't believe either...

"Well seeing as how you said he did something to your sword then it can only be Ea, The Sword of Rupture, there can be no other since as history states all of the treasures he had amassed were pilfered after his death, although to be honest I was always suspicious of that... after all why would someone as possessive as Gilgamesh keep his treasures somewhere that people could steal them from?"

'Ea, huh, With a name like The Sword of Rupture, it's no wonder there was nothing left of Freed and Balba from it's attack.'

"So, are you going to show it to me? The sword I mean, after all it's not every day you get to see a weapon as old as that one."

Azazel asks with an excited voice.

"Sorry but I can't, ever since I woke up I've been unable to use the sword..."

I state with a slightly depressed voice.

"Hmm, that's strange..."

Azazel says as he starts poking and prodding me, studying me as if I some sort of alien that he's never seen before while muttering things to himself.

"Yes, it seems as if your own power is sealing it away... since Sacred Gears respond to the wishes of the user, perhaps the reason you can't access Ea is because you don't want to? No, if that were true then you wouldn't have attempted to draw it again, no... it must be something more complex. Are you maybe unhappy with the changes that are happening to you because of the awakening of Gilgamesh's blood?"

"... I don't like the way it's changing me and there isn't anything I can do about it, not only that but sometimes I hear his voice, not talking to me like Ddraig does to Issei, but commenting on my thoughts or on the situation around me. I'm worried about what will happen if these changes continue."

"I see... well there isn't anything I can do about that, however sooner or later you are going to have to accept these changes, if you don't something bad may happen..."

Azazel says in a cryptic tone of voice.

"However on a brighter note, it seems that the inclusion of the Holy factor has caused you sacred gear, Sword Birth, to split into a second one, Blade Blacksmith. It's is similar to Sword Birth in that it spawns swords, however instead of demonic swords, or holy demonic swords in your case, it spawns holy swords. While the holy swords from Blade Blacksmith might be weaker than the swords from your Sword Birth, I would suggest you train hard with Blade Blacksmith, after all since you currently can't access Sword Birth's Balance Breaker, perhaps you can achieve Blade Blacksmith's? Who knows if your lucky it might even be another of Gilgamesh's ridiculously over powered treasures."

Azazel says with a cheery voice.

* * *

"Goodbye Devil-kun, I hope this conversation was as interesting for you as it was for me"

Azazel says as he escorts me out.

I walk home slowly, reflecting on all that I learned tonight, the identity of the voice, Ea, and that's not all...

'A second sacred gear... looks like I'll have to start training even harder'

I think with a smile as I look up at the moon.

* * *

So there's Chapter 4, Kiba now knows the identity of the strange voice in his head, however it seems like he's conflicted about the changes his new blood is causing and because of that he can't access Ea, the ultimate sword of awesome. There's a few more subtle changes in Issei's situation with Rias, and Kiba knows about his other sacred gear much earlier, and while Azazel may have been joking, he will indeed get another of Gil's treasures for Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker, I'm pretty sure it should be obvious but you're more than welcome to guess, however I will reveal it next chapter.

Read and Review Peoples


	5. A Day at the Pool

AN:

Alright here's Chapter 5, The Pool Scene, and before anyone says anything I know Kiba isn't apart of this because he had 'work' but screw work, Issei is going to be super jealous of Kiba after today muahahahahaha.

None of you guys tried to guess which of Gil's weapons would be the Balance Breaker for Blade Blacksmith which made me a little sad but I said I would tell and I will... *Drum Roll* It's Enki! The Sword of the End. Enki is pretty much Proto Gil's version of Ea, and while it has a bit less power since it takes 7 days to flood the world(This sword is the source of the deluge myth of Noah, in the Fate universe) however it's a better weapon in that it's 2 badass swords that can be combined into a bow or turned into tonfa, rather than the unwieldy drill... thing that Ea is. So when he unlocks Enki, they will be his go to swords, although don't expect him to use it's main function like ever, I'm still trying to think of ways to adapt it's abilities so it won't be the end of the world if he does use it.

And finally to Jinzo who was all excited for him to eventually get Gil's armor and GoB, sorry to say but he will be taking after Proto Gil more than Fate Gil, He will get Proto Gil's armor once he unlocks Bab-ilu(Proto version of GoB). If you want to look this stuff up just go to the Type-MOON wikia and search for Archer Fate/Prototype.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

_**{Mongrel!}**_** - Echoes of Gilgamesh**

* * *

Several days after Sirzechs-sama's visit.

Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san left my, Hyoudou Issei's, house the day after they stayed over at my place.

Seems like they are investigating the city but if you look at it from my perspective who attended to Sirzechs-sama for several days, you could only think of it as sightseeing…

No, since it's Maou-sama, no doubt he's perceiving it from a point of view I could never imagine! He competed with me in game centers (seems like he wants to establish game centers in the underworld), at the hamburger shop tested out all the flavours (he said he wanted to open chains of restaurants in the underworld…), we went to the Shinto shrine (with Maou-sama's absolute demonic power the shrine's holy power was driven away, so we could go inside. Maou-sama is capable of anything!), even though at first glance it seemed his actions were all travel and enjoyment, I feel he was serious in everything.

I am a devil lacking in training to even think of that!

By the way, if I give the gift to Buchou's boobs then what will happen, I haven't got an answer to that yet… Might as well ask her? No, I can't ask for that!

"Buchou! Can I use boosted gear on your boobs?"

Idiot! You can't say this stupid line!

But, it bothers me! What will really happen? Buchou's boobs…

While thinking that since the morning, the holiday became a work day.

"We're leaving."

We three go to school from the house. Today is a holiday but, because there is something to do, we head towards the school. Guuh! This is the most awaited day of all days!

Ah, my heart is dancing! My heart's beating loudly! Drip drip drip, my drool kept coming out one after another.

A person calls to me who had a lowly smile on her face.

"Morning."

The one meeting us in between is Xenovia. She is living alone in an apartment near my house.

She who became a devil under various circumstances doesn't want to go back to the land of the Vatican. For that purpose she started living in this city, but seems like she didn't like sleeping in the old school building so she rented an apartment.

Although that apartment also has an aura of devils hanging about. She lives in our neighborhood because her master, Buchou and same as her, Asia both live in my house. If there's something she doesn't understand while living there, she can come to our house easily since it's close by.

Meh, if she suddenly starts living in a different culture and living standard, there are a lot of things she won't understand. Oh yeah, Asia and Xenovia as well were both surprised at the opening of umbrellas during rainy days.

Seems like over there they don't open their umbrellas even on rainy days. After looking at the vinyl umbrellas and getting extremely scared, the impression would be deep. Really, their culture is different.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

The two chatting are Asia and Xenovia. Initially when they met it was really bad but somehow the fact that these two were disciples of Christianity was probably the main reason their relationship deepened.

Even among the boys, "The quiet Asia", "the energetic Xenovia" are calling the two foreign bishoujo by those names.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

Like this, while doing something they pray, and at the same time both of them take damage.

"What the hell are you two doing…"

How many times have I done this straight man act. While chuckling in a low voice, Buchou says.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of restricted use pool."

Yes! Today is pool! The day I have been waiting for the most, the pool day!

Us Occult Research club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It's already summer and the school has to open the pool.

Buchou already gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of us having the very first use of the pool, we eagerly took out the moss leftover from taking out the water.

A few days ago, Buchou bought a swimsuit. She showed all of us in the house how it was but even though she wasn't wearing it, just by looking at it my nosebleed wouldn't stop.

Because, it's amazing! It was ecchi!

"I'll show it to you all when we go to the pool this time," Is what Buchou said, I waited eagerly for this day! Ah, I have been living for the sake of this day! I may be exaggerating but maybe I can become skillful in this year's summer! The lonely summers till now were probably for this day!

If you talk about summer vacation, it's the season where a lot of boys graduate from their virginity. I too, in this summer…

Guuah! Unlike last year, this summer I will be surrounded by girls! If I have my first sexual experience with Buchou, it's gonna be the best! No, Akeno-san is good too! I can't bear it! I am burning with just my delusions!

"Ise-san, are you thinking some perverted stuff?"

Asia pulls my cheeks with teary eyes but she couldn't stop my frightful face.

The only downside is I won't be able to enjoy Kiba's share as well since he's coming, apparently his plans for today fell through at the last minute. Grrrrrrr Dammit Kiba!

* * *

Dear Grandfather in heaven.

It's the beginning of summer. The shining sun is giving us warm sunlight.

I can't stop my tears in front of this scenery before my very eyes. My tears are worth it is what I feel.

"Boys, How does my swimsuit look?"

Puh! Blood is spilling out from my vigorous self's nose.

Buchou's white skin! Her swimsuit design is showing too much!"

The small red fabric that is her brasserie! Her B-Boobs! This is not just a level where you can see the lower part of her breasts! The captivating leg lines are wonderful as well!

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show off for the boys eh? By the way, how does mine look?"

With that Akeno-san enters as well!

Unlike Buchou, she's wearing an extreme swimsuit of pure white! Like her the cloth is small! Aah, if the two onee-sama with erotic bodies wear that, a lot of young boys will start slouching!

"Ise-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around I saw Asia standing while fidgeting.

Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. Yeah, if a blonde haired bishoujo wears Japanese swimsuit then you will feel an incredible power! The name 'Asia' written on her breast is wonderful as well!

"Asia, you're looking cute! Your Onii-san is deeply moved! It suits you really well!"

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Ooh! Koneko-chan's wearing a swimsuit like Asia, huh! The name card 'Koneko' is cute and wonderful as well! Yeah, it's the birth of the lovely mascots!

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

It seems like she's grumbling with a disappointed feeling…? Huh?

"I think you look very cute Koneko-chan"

was of course said by Prince Charming who was wearing Gold and Red swim trunks with Blue lining, not only that but he wasn't wearing a shirt and you could see his muscles... GUH! I need to train harder so I can get abs like that!

Buchou places a hand on Koneko-chan's and Asia-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says,

"With that, Kiba, Ise, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

* * *

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2."

I was holding Asia-chan's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises.

After coming to the pool the first thing I was made to do was teach Asia-chan who couldn't swim. "Ise, help Asia out by being her partner." Is what Buchou ordered me to do.

The person in question Asia-chan is taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa-" sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Somehow, seeing her trying her best is cute.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Kiba is encouraging Koneko-chan over to the side of us because he was ordered to help her as well. By the way, Koneko-chan can't swim either.

Even though I have to help out in Asia's swimming practice, I am not that good in swimming.

Yeah, for me, I just want to stare at Buchou's swimsuit and worship her figure swimming in the water.

I feel like while Buchou is swimming in the pool her boobs will sway and something amazing will happen!

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko-chan says it in an apologetic manner.

"It's no problem Koneko-chan, I don't really mind. If you had told me this before I would have taught you sooner."

Kiba replies with his Pretty Boy smile.

It's true. I would rather help out with a girl's swimming practice than to practice with a brat. And especially if the partner is the cute Asia, then I'll do it for the whole day.

"Oops, we have reached the end."

Completely pedaling for 25 meters and still having energy left, Asia-chan collides with me. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be we're hugging each other.

"Ise-san, Thank you for your help."

Asia says with a radiant smile.

"...Thank you for the help Yuuto-senpai."

Is it just my imagination that Koneko-chan's cheeks seem a bit red?

"Your welcome Koneko-chan, you know if you need to you can always come to me for help."

Kiba says while patting Koneko-chan's head.

Splash! I hear the sound of someone jumping in the pool.

In the other course Buchou was swimming elegantly! Uoooooh! This is my chance! I dived hurriedly into the water, and activate my boosted gear! I put the gauntlet on my left hand to my face, and transferred the power that was doubled.

**[Transfer!]**

Power flows in both my eyes, my eyesight suddenly increased! My field of vision increased. I caught a sight of Buchou swimming far away! I believe that my Sacred Gear is meant to be used in such times!

Facing the water resistance, with bouncing movement Buchou's boobs are swaying uniquely! Ah, this is it, this! The resistance born in water! And the swaying of boobs born from that! I yearned for this! That voluptuous bust was moving freely in the water! What a whimsical method of swaying! Shit! Buchou! Thank you very much! Those things of yours today are too bountiful! Alright, after going back I'll do it 5 times!... storage in the brain, memory storage.

Guh, inside of my head unforgivable shock is being inflicted. Guh! My breath is escaping inside the water! Suddenly looking up, I found Asia-chan having her hand in the form of a pinch.

"…Won't you help me with swimming some more Ise-san?"

Asia-chan seemed to be teary eyed.

While I was coughing, I once again said to Asia.

"Alright, we can do it again Asia. Are you ready?"

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care."

Like this, we moved back onto Asia's swimming lesson.

* * *

I, Yuuto Kiba, am sitting beside the pool after helping Koneko-chan with her swimming practice.

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired."

Beside the poolside Asia was going to sleep on the vinyl sheet spread out.

Issei helped her out with pedaling practice by grabbing her hand but maybe because she was upset about Issei staring at Buchou, they completed the course many times to try and keep his attention on her.

Pool exercises require more energy than ground exercises after all. For Asia who isn't really good at exercise, it must have been exhausting.

Koneko-chan is also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book.

"Fuu. I thought that after becoming a devil my physical strength improved quite a bit, but I'm really tired."

Issei says while lying down. Becoming a Devil helps your strength but you still have to train hard Issei, oh well he'll learn that soon enough.

A red bat comes flying towards me while I'm sitting by the side of the pool. It's Buchou's familiar bat.

After suddenly feeling someone's gaze on me, I turned my head around, on the other side of the pool was Buchou. There was something that looked like a small bottle in her hand. Is that oil?

While smiling, she was beckoning me. Her mouth moved silently.

-Come here.

Feeling something by intuition, I walk towards Buchou's side. It seems Buchou wants me to put oil on her body. I've certainly done this before when we go to the pool but this time it feels different, the thought of putting my hands on Buchou's soft skin sends heat throughout my body.

_**{So the "Knight" seeks to soil his Princess eh? So why don't you just take her and make her yours?}**_

says the voice of Gilgamesh. His voice has been appearing more often and I'm beginning to understand what sort of man Gilgamesh was. I'm pretty sure I don't want to become like him, No I refuse to become like him. Speaking of Gilgamesh, I still haven't told the others what I've learned and Azazel agreed not to tell anybody about my visit, however I know that sooner or later something will happen and I will be forced to tell everyone.

"I have arrived Buchou"

Looking at the introspective servant who appeared in front of her, Buchou showed a worried expression for a moment but immediately smiles strangely.

"Sheesh, you really took you time getting here. I just beckoned you here a minute ago, you know?"

"My apologies Buchou, I seem to be lost in thought more often nowadays"

This is a bit worrisome, no this won't do at all. Since I was called by Buchou, I should have come quickly to accomplish her orders. Since I am Buchou's servant.

"Don't make such a face Kiba, I'm not mad."

Buchou handed me the small bottle in her hand.

"That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

"Of course!"

I replied without hesitation. However my brain understood the situation in just a moment, this is the first time I will be touching Buchou's body since my awakening and with all these new emotions swirling around inside me...

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?"

Gently. Without any hesitation Buchou removes the bra of her bikini in front of me.

Purun!

As the thing holding them wasn't present, Buchou's breasts showed themselves. Oh man I was right, this is totally different from before! Am I going to be able to stop myself from doing something untoward to Buchou!?

"Buchou! If you remove your bra without hesitation like that then even my heart's readiness would be…! Besides that, is it alright to remove it here?"

"Yeah, since there's no boy other than you and Issei here, I am alright with it."

Buchou answers back with a smile! Aah, if you say it like that, I will feel even more conflicted!

Buchou lays down with her front on the vinyl sheet, moved away her crimson hair and had her back faced towards me. Gah! even if this isn't my first time seeing it her white skin seems dazzling! Since she was front side down, those voluminous boobs were spreading out through the sides.

"Now, go on."

Permission to touch Buchou's body granted, there's no turning back now!

I put the special formula oil of the devils on my hands, and rub it on my hands many times.

Pito, nyuruuuuuu.

After touching her, while spreading the oil I try and spread it on her entire skin.

Ah! Damn! Buchou's skin is amazing after all! While pressing her skin with my fingertips, the nerves in my fingertips feel like they are overjoyed by having the chance to touch Buchou's wonderful body! Why have I never noticed how amazing this is!

Applying uniformly on the back, I plan on running my fingers on Buchou's back til it no longer had any meaning behind it,but if I do it too conspicuously, she'll probably get mad.

"Hey, Kiba."

"Yes"

"On my body, there's only one place that you haven't touched you know."

"-!"

With Buchou's stimulating words entering my ears my brain fried!

"Do you want to rub oil on my breasts as well?"

...

"Ah... Y-Yes, Of course, b-but is it alright?"

I asked to confirm once but Buchou responded while smiling with a nod.

"It's fine. Do it carefully later. Ufufu, it seems Kiba really likes girl's breasts after all, huh?"

"N-No! It's not like that!"

I say while my face starts to glow red. Even though I'm denying it I really like them! I want to rub them! CUHH! What the hell are you doing to me Gilgamesh!

_**{Stop being such a pussy, take that woman, and make her your own!}**_

Ah, my Ancestor really is a perverted person, and it doesn't help that Buchou is playing right into his hands. Could this also be a power of the God King Gilgamesh?

"Kiba-kun , would you apply oil on me as well?"

Squeeze!

Something soft, elastic is sticking to my back! T-This feeling! After turning back my head, unexpectedly Akeno-san's face appeared over my shoulder.

A-Akeno-san! When did you!

Squeeze. She spreads her arms around my body even more, and is hugging me from behind! Ohhhh man! The sensation of her boobs hitting my back is being conveyed from skin-.

Wait, there's no sensation of a swimsuit coming from my back?! I-It can't be…

Akeno-san, did you take of your swimsuit!?

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou."

Akeno-san says to Buchou as if she's criticizing her. While pressing her boobs against my back! On my back the soft object is moving as it wants!

Kuh! It's purposeful! She's pressing it purposefully! Wait, it's not just the pointed tip, this stiff swelling feeling as well!

My hands stopped without doing much! Naturally! If you have this done to you, even if you're in the middle of your heart's desire, you will stop!

Ah! Akeno-san's boobs, the elasticity is good, the softness is good, and the size is amazing! This is really good but it's really bad as well! Just by having Akeno-sans boobs being pressed on my back, I can feel my self-control dropping even more!

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet?"

Buchou just lifts up her upper half, her eye balls were looking fierce. It's clear that she's displeased!

Wait! Bu-Buchou! If you lift your upper half while your bra was off….

It's completely visible! I can see everything of your boobs!

In front of my eyes, her nipples are swaying in mid air! Amazing! Just by Buchou moving a bit they shake in small cuts!

Pita!

Akeno-san places her face on my shoulder. Just like that, our cheeks stick with each other, and rub each other! In my whole body something unknown races around!

"Hey, Kiba-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai."

_**{These two are practically panting for your dick, now hurry up and claim them!}**_

Gilgamesh!

Guh! I am being bitten on the ear by Akeno-san! Akeno-san is too erotic, as expected I couldn't even quiver!

This person is really erotic, and I am someone who is starting to become an erotic devil as well due to the machinations of my ancestor so my movements are being sealed!

"Really, Kiba-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Kiba to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"Don't be greedy Buchou, you still have Ise-kun after all, and besides there's no other boy as wonderfully cute as Kiba-kun. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

Buchou makes a strange face when Akeno-san mentions Issei... Did something bad happen between them? Soon enough though she gets angry again.

"That's prohibited! This isn't about Ise and I don't want the Kiba of right now to know any girls other than me. Besides Ise has Asia, maybe she can help calm him down… though honestly I doubt it, Ise really can be a beast sometimes."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating… Ise's chastity will be given to Asia, meanwhile I'll—"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

Uoooooh! It's a struggle between the King and Queen over me! Aaaaaaah, what is going on!

"By the way, Kiba-kun."

Akeno-san! Don't speak close to my ears! Her breath is hitting me! Don't blow upon me! Why have I never noticed that this person is so erotic!?

"Did you rub Buchou's breasts?"

"N-No, I haven't rubbed them, you came over as I was about to put oil on them"

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper them but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff."

Akeno-san says it challengingly. While talking to me, she actually is directing towards Buchou! Buchou's facial expression also gradually starts changing down towards a grim look!

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

…

In that instant, my thoughts flew away. …Eh? Just now, what did you say…?

Before even coming to an understanding of Akeno-san's words, The Erotic Queen resumed her sensual temptation.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Kiba-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

On my back Akeno-san's nipples are dancing! I understood that my whole body was burning up. No matter how much Akeno-san teases me, i-if she keeps doing this…

"While moving your tongue, roll the pointed tip, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal… It'll be my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen…"

Maybe it's because of Akeno-san's rough breathing, but it's attacking the crumbling walls of my self control! I-I am being corrupted by words!

Is this Akeno-san's S side? It's too stimulating that my mind's blown away!

Hyu! Bon!

Something passes beside me, in the back I hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Buchou's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power! Did you destroy it?! Facing this direction?!

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?"

Buchou lets out a voice that worked on DOS. H-Her eyes are glowing!

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?"

While smiling Akeno-san closes her eyes, then reopens them! Not to mention her tone is overflowing with anger! She surrounds her whole body with a gold aura, sparks are running with crackles!

Buchou lifts her body, Akeno-san also moves away from my body and stands!

The two bishoujo senpai with their boobs fully exposed while developing magic power in their full bodies are glaring at each other while getting in each others faces!

"I won't give you Kiba. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate. -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Kiba-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Kiba's virginity belongs to me!"

Immediately following that, destructive sounds started reverberating, Buchou and Akeno-san flew towards the sky and started a girl's fight that wouldn't be called the level of a fight.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why now of all times are you taking interest in Kiba!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Kiba is special! He's one of my cute servants!"

"Even for me Kiba-kun is cute! I've always liked Kiba-kun but since I knew of your possessiveness I decided to wait until someone finally caught your eye before making my move, however I underestimated just how greedy you were!"

Bam!

Demonic power came flying really close to me! The poolside got smashed up!

If I don't get out of here I'll be caught in the crossfire. I want to do something to help but I've learned not to get in the middle of girls fighting like this! I ran away hastily inside the pool equipment room.

* * *

After narrowly avoiding death, I was hiding inside the pool equipment room.

_**{Pathetic! How could you just run away! You should have just taken both of them if you couldn't pick one!}**_

Shut up Gilgamesh! Your not helping!

However, in reality it is futile. I curled up in fear, and ran away just like that.

I took in a deep breath but suddenly I felt someone's presence. Xenovia appears from the inside.

"Oh my, it's Yuuto Kiba. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go outside right now. And, you as well, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Even though there's a girl's changing room, she came all the way here to change?

It isn't an erotic swimsuit like those of Buchou or Akeno san but it was a bikini that was emphasizing the body curves.

Ah, after all, this girl has a good body as well. A tight body that comes from lots of training. Despite not being as busty as Buchou or Akeno-san her boobs are on the bigger side too, and her sleek hair as well. Yes, Xenovia is a very beautiful girl.

"I think it suits you, and it's the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Ah! because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all."

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

I see. No matter how you see it "Fighting seems to fit my nature," she's the type to say that sort of thing.

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Huh, is that so. I guess I can understand that, after being denied those things for so long it's only natural she would be curious.

"Yuuto Kiba. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Kiba is fine. You're also my friend."

"Then, Kiba. I will say it clearly, won't you make a child with me?"

…

Hm? What did this girl just say right now?

Xenovia inclines her head dubiously and says "Didn't you hear it? Alright." and once again speaks rapidly.

"Kiba, let's make children together."

…

Okay, my ears were definitely not broken. Right now something that could really make a man happy, came flying into my ears but… Xenovia says it a third time to me who was doubting my ears.

"Kiba, let's make children together."

Xenovia closes my mouth which had fallen open after she had said it a second time.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, something might fly in."

"W-Why are you suddenly saying something like that…"

She nods to the confused me.

"Yeah, let's talk in turns."

Xenovia talks.

I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies-is what she said.

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"Ah, I understand that but….. W-Why is it that to m-make Children….."

I think the conversation leaped a lot, but what is this girl thinking about that part.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou-"

Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.

That was what Buchou said.

"That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that."

Release a girl's happiness….?

"And then, my new objective, is-to bear children."

"Y-You want to do something that only a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?"

Xenovia nods.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"No no. I understood the story but why me?"

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

Uh, she says that while stroking her breast! Indeed I think hers are on the bigger side! Wait! I was finally starting to rebuild my crumbling self control, if she keeps saying things like that...

"W-Well, even I want to do things like that with a girl. But is it fine with me? I am not your boyfriend, and I haven't thought of having children at this age."

Children… Someday maybe even I will have them.

Even though I've always had good luck with ladies, I had given up on things like that because having children with humans is prohibited so I didn't want to risk any accidents, but after awakening Gilgamesh's blood the feelings I had buried deep down started returning and I started thinking about the future as well.

After my confirmation, Xenovia nods.

"Kiba is fine. I think you don't realize it yourself, but you have this aura on your body, that draws people in. I've felt it ever since the battle with Kokabiel,it was just a bit, but lately your aura is increasing."

I-Is that so. I didn't realize it myself. It seems like I hadn't realized the full extent of changes Gilgamesh's blood caused after all.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Kiba is the most suited one. That power that destroyed Freed and Balba, and almost destroyed Excalibur completely. Even if the kids don't inherit that power, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Burun!

Suddenly without any hesitation at all Xenovia starts removing her swimsuit in front of my eyes.

My resistance is falling, too many erotic things have happened today! My eyes can't stop staring hungrily at Xenovia's beautiful body. Not caring about that, she continued speaking.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your stamina is high as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your ridiculous stamina, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

Just how far ahead is this girl thinking!

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Kiba who seems to be experienced with the opposite sex."

"-Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like."

Xenovia clings to me!

Shit! Is it fine to push her down!? I can't take it anymore, I'm going to tease this girl until she can't stand it and then claim her! Sorry Buchou, I know you said my first time would go to you earlier but I can't hold myself back anymore!

There's no one here! So long as we try to keep it down we can play to our heart's content.

Preparing myself mentally, I apologized to Buchou in my heart, while pushing Xenovia down.

* * *

As I lay her down on the floor, I lean down and claim her mouth as my own. I open my mouth and lick Xenovia's lips. After a few seconds she seems to understand what I want and opens her mouth. While I'm exploring Xenovia's mouth, I can't help but notice how good she tastes, like razz-berries...

"Mhhhh"

Xenovia moans when my right hand starts sliding from her shoulder towards her breast. When my hand reaches her breast I cup it with a confidence I didn't know I had. Xenovia arches her back into me while grasping my arm with one hand and pulling my head down with the other. Soon we have to separate for air and as I look down at her with eyes full of need while she pants, trying to regain her breath. She uses the hand in my hair to pull my head towards her breast but instead I kiss her lips again. Just a peck, and then I slowly start trailing kisses down the side of her face, under her chin, and onto her neck. When I reach her pulse point I suck strongly on her delicate flesh, trying to leave a hickey, to mark her as mine...

Xenovia moans and writhes underneath me as I begin my descent again, reaching the slope of her breast, and right as I'm about to reach her nipple I change direction and start kissing around it, just out or range and Xenovia whines pitifully while trying to pull my head to her nipple. Soon I begin kissing down the side of her breast towards the valley in between and stop to put another hickey somewhere that most people won't see when she's fully clothed. After I finish marking her a second time I begin to ascend the side of her left breast and this time, instead of teasing her, I fasten my mouth to her nipple that looks so hard she could cut glass with it, and Xenovia gasps my name out in an enchanted voice.

Heh! I'm having a lot of fun playing with this girl. It's no wonder guys are so obsessed with sex!

BAM!

All of a sudden the equipment room's door slams open. Looking up-.

"Kiba, Xenovia? What's the meaning of this?"

While showing a forced smile, Buchou was standing there exhausted. Buchou's body was covered by a thin red demonic aura.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Kiba's chastity."

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her!

"Kiba-san and Xenovia-san... I also want to try that with Ise-san"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something more while fidgeting!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye!

"Kiba! You Bastard! How dare you suck Oppai before me!"

Issei says in an enraged voice.

"What's wrong? Kiba, now, let's make kids."

said Xenovia in a panting voice. Obviously this girl didn't care if we had an audience or not.

"Let's make kids." after hearing those words, the colors on all the girl's faces changed.

Gah! I get both my arms caught by Buchou and Akeno-san, and I'm being dragged towards the pool!

There's power surging in the hands holding my arms though!

_**{Why the hell are you letting these wenches manhandle you! Show them their place!}**_

"Buchou! There's a reason for this!"

"I know. It's my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you after everything Akeno and I did to you earlier. But you know, Kiba. I wonder what's the meaning of making kids?"

Buchou's smiling sweetly! Scary! She's really scary right now!

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart a bit as well. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?"

It's Akeno-san's usual smiling face, but her intensity is terrifying!

Gun! Suddenly, a fleeting feeling attacks me, looking at my feet, a small girl with great power, Koneko-chan raised my legs up and started dragging me!

"…..Taking the suspect."

Koneko-chan! What do you plan on doing to me! Huh? Looking closely, I am being carried by the girls!?

"Yes. I see, First I have to win against Buchou, Vice Buchou, and Koneko. This is a very difficult task. However, if you have more rivals, then you burn more."

Hey! Why the hell are you doing getting all fired up by yourself!

Ever since before, Xenovia runs her mouth speaking strange things but-.

No, there's also the part where I responded too…

"Kiba, if there's a chance, then I want to make children with you so remember that well."

Gah! First Buchou and the others start acting strangely around me and now Xenovia is just adding to the insanity!

* * *

Ah, it was a stimulating day… After leaving from the pool I, Hyoudou Issei, was walking towards the campus.

Comparing it to the days when I had no luck with girls, this is heaven, seriously. However, what's this feeling of fatigue?

The nude bodies of the girls I craved for! Not to mention, the skin of Bishoujo-sama! Boobs! Even if they were being shown to that bastard Kiba, the memory of those exposed boobs swaying is stored in my brain but I wonder why the things that occurred after that let my exhaustion reach its peak.

I playback the image of Buchou and Akeno-san's boobs in my head after closing my eyes. …It's wonderful but after that, "Buchou and Vice Buchou's decisive battle at the top!" is replayed as well and I curl up at once.

The angry onee-sama are scary… Yeah, I don't want to disobey those two, ever.

Xenovia is a problem as well. Who could have thought that she would be that bold… You can't grasp her, but after coming here, her initiative has increased even further. But it's cute, Xenovia as well.

While leaving the school building a glint of silver came into my eyes. It's at the school gate.

…

For a moment I had mistaken it as a scene from a movie.

An amazing Bishounen is looking up at the school building. Silver haired. Grayfia-san was silver haired as well but that Bishounen-kun's was denser, more like, the dark color was stronger.

He's a foreigner so I can't estimate his age by looking at him but maybe around the same age as me? Younger than me? No…

Just that he's looking up at the school building, just that act was visible to me like an illusion. Damn! he must have realized my presence, his eyes are looking towards me. Those blue eyes were so transparent that one would be drawn in. With a smile like an angel he spoke to me while coming towards me.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Um….. well sorta."

I made a forced smile and replied refreshingly. Who is he? There are a lot of overseas students at our school so maybe he's transferring to our school this time. I can't let my school's impression look bad either.

While I was pondering about how I would reply to questions he would ask regarding the school, he let out a single word which I couldn't even have imagined.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon."

…

…Eh? What did this guy say-.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei."

T-This must be a lie. I felt like my left hand was burning. I can understand that Ddraig residing in me is responding. Hey hey, Ddraig. Is this really him!?

Will you unfold your 'rival showdown' at this place? Wait, my heart isn't properly ready for this. If we fight here, Buchou and the others might be hurt as well.

I don't feel pressure. However, what is this premonition of death I am feeling?

If we did it, it wouldn't just be finished with this, not only my face but my body is reacting as well. Are the things that previous generations of senpai's felt being conveyed from Ddraig and the sacred gear?

Is this the thing called 'destiny'! Don't fuck with me! I still haven't done ecchi stuff with a bishoujo! If I am gonna die I'll die after losing my virginity!

-What should I do?

While I was being concerned the vanishing dragon gives an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here-"

At the moment when the Vanishing dragon's hand was closing in front of my nose-.

Zaaa!

Two swords were thrust towards Vanishing Dragon's neck.

Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

I didn't feel their presence at all. With the Knight's God like speed they came running to me who was in trouble?

Holy demonic sword, Holy sword, together they were emitting an intense aura. B-Both of their eyes are narrowed, to the point of being scary.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Kiba and Xenovia as well speak in voices that worked on DOS.

However, without moving even a bit, he-.

"It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking."

Like the vanishing dragon said, Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were changing.

"Heh! I'm shaking in excitement!"

Kiba declares strongly with a battle hungry grin. What the hell has happened to this guy for him to change so much!?

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

Against the likes of Kokabiel-.

He's the leader of the fallen angels who even though we Gremory family combined as one - Minus Kiba who had been unconscious at the time- couldn't win against. Just remembering that battle gives me the creeps and sweat comes. He was an opponent I didn't know if I could have won against even if I went into Boosted Gear scale mail mode. He must be possessing a lot of power to look down on him if he says "the likes of".

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Suddenly he asks me. …Strength? Mine? I don't know. I have been told that Sekiryuutei's power is abnormal, it's been often feared but I don't know the actual strength. There's also the fact that I myself am way too inexperienced.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number- between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

I kept on dubiously thinking about the opponent whose real motive I didn't know. What does he want to say?

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs-sama? Honestly the me right now I can't imagine it. Vanishing Dragon raises one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."

"? Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to my question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. -Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Vanishing dragon looks in the direction behind me. Following his gaze, Buchou was standing there.

Ooh, it's a seriously displeased expression. Around Buchou, there was Asia, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan as well. Correspondingly Asia was troubled and in contrast Akeno-san and Koneko-chan looked ready to fight.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then contact more than required is-"

" -'The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?"

"-"

Upon that guys words Buchou's words were stopped.

Buchou, what happened? She must be concerned about me probably…

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do."

After saying that, the Vanishing Dragon starts to leave this place.

As he passes by Buchou it seems like he whispered something to her but I couldn't make it out, but whatever it was it put a conflicted look on her face.

Even though that guy leaves, a single thread of nervousness doesn't go away. Kiba and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression.

Asia who came and nestled to me, without any words grasps my hands. Thanks, Asia. Seems like my nervousness loosened just a bit.

Azazel and also Vanishing dragon. People who I never wished for keep gathering.

* * *

Hmmm, I wonder what Vali said to Rias there at the end?

I was almost tempted to write a full lemon but it wouldn't be DxD with out an interruption at a critical moment. And for any of you confused as to why Xenovia is going after Kiba instead of Issei, well the answer is easy. Xenovia's reason for pursuing Issei in the beginning was a product of his 'Dragon Aura', well Kiba now possesses a similar, if different, 'Aura'. So for a girl like her that wants strong children who is she going to go for the currently weak Issei or the newly upgraded Kiba?

This part was one of my favorites from the light novels because of Issei's reactions to the girls, and in here I got to show the reactions of Kiba who is feeling conflicted about what's happening to himself. Not only that did anyone notice the fact that Gil didn't say anything during the time he was 'claiming' Xenovia?

Alright I'm tired, I've been up since 4 in the morning, I've spent the last 3 hours finishing and proofreading this, and I'm about to starve to death.

Read and Review Peoples

**PS: Woops sorry nothing has changed but I deleted it because I didn't want someone to read it, guess it's too bad that I suck at saying no to her huh, although because of this I'll probably update this one next, sorry again to those who have this favorited/followed**


End file.
